Differo Humanitas
by MellonDrama
Summary: POV from everyone's (every adults) view on what happened during that fateful night. Spoilers from OotP. Continues the story from the adult's perspective. Main characters SS and RL.
1. Through the Eyes of a Two Faced Snake

Well, I read OotP, and I thought it was quite sad, like probably most of you-all out there.  And I loved it!  One flaw, IMHO, is that JK Rowling, puts little emotion into the adults of the story, which I really love… however, I have a feeling that that's done on purpose 

;-).  Therefore I wrote this fic.  It (for now) incorporates thoughts from most of the OotP Aurors, including Tonks and Moody.  And these "ficlets" are from there owners pov, and they will eventually lead into a maybe fic of what the members of the OotP… aha, maybe you should read the fic/s if you are still reading this!! :) MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I love Harry Potter (no, I love Remy and Sev, not the point here!!), but I don't own them.  However, I promise to share them with my co-writers in the world.

This fic is dedicated to people who can't get enough Harry Potter, uninspired fic writers, inspired but to lazy to write fic writers, and people who take the time to read and give you reviews!!!  Ahahahah!!! And of course to my best friend Masami Hoshino-Spafford (who doesn't know…)

Rated PG-13 for some naughty naughty words.

**Differo Humanitas**

Chapter I - Through the Eyes of a Two-Faced Snake

Snape's POV

I saw them, in the corridor.  I was well hidden in the gloom of the dungeon door.  Malfoy threatening Potter, and being the arrogant hot-head as he proved the other day, Potter grabbed his wand.  Fast like lightening; Malfoy and his gang wouldn't have lasted long, not after…

Damn it Potter!  You fool!  Son of a bitch…

I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, but swiftly I sought control.  Control was the key.  

Briskly I strode to face Potter who was about to blast Malfoy to pieces.

"Potter!"  

My voice rand out in the cold entrance hall and I felt my spine crawl as that filthy piece of rudeness shot me ice and fire.  My… weakness… was washing away and I could feel sharp daggers of anger surging through my blood.

Oh well, I could always sneer at the lack of house points.

"… We will simply have to-"

"Add some more?"  Asked a new voice and my heart skipped a beat as Minerva entered the hall.  Suppressing a smirk of happiness, I forced myself to look at Potter, and my natural scowl returned.  Feeling secure I turned to face Minerva and was pleased to see that she had almost made a full recovery.

I strode towards her and escorted her in, while noticing a strange glimmer in her eyes.  

_Curse you Potter_.  

If it wasn't for your … how did Ms. Granger put it? ... Your _saving-people thing_, none of us, _NONE OF US would be like, like… __THIS!!!_

I knew well that with the Dark Lord back there would be many loses, but not this early, and not BLACK!!!  He was the careless fool of an asshole who was stuck in a bloody mansion, protected by Dumbledore, so how could he so recklessly go and get himself killed?!

I took a deep breath, always exercising control.

I was not paying attention to Minerva, and I couldn't really care when she awarded Gryffindor 250 points, minus my 10.  I watched both _kids retreat far away from each other, Potter heading outside, Malfoy back to the dungeons._

At least Malfoy's keen to stroke first, unlike some… I thought bitterly.

"Severus?"  Minerva asked gently.

I ignored her, but as she started upstairs I followed her.  We traveled the castle in silence as she wearily climbed to the Headmasters office.  When we arrived at the gargoyles she turned to look at me and when she didn't receive a visible reaction from me she sobbed (She wouldn't have cried if it where me), tears welling in her eyes, "He's gone right?  Please… no." 

She whispered the last word as a stream of tears fell on her flushed cheeks.  I nodded glumly, keeping my face unreadable.

She entered the office, head bent, and I, having no intention in following her to listen to the Headmaster recount it all, again, I quickly strode back down to the entrance hall, for I was heading outside, to think, _clearly_, before I was so rudely interrupted by the pair of them.

Like James and I…

Moisture developed underneath my eye, and I cursed loudly as I blinked it away.

_How can a person be vindictive, nasty, cruel, when one of their LAST greatest personal enemies had been murdered.  _

_Fuck you Black, and I wish you all the best in Hell.  You deserve it for what you've done to us… What you've done to the werewolf and Potter.  Fuck you!_

I tripped so _gracefully_ over a rock, and luckily that snapped me out of my reverie.  Laying flat on my face, I scanned the grounds ahead of me if anybody had noticed my fall from grace.  To my great relief there where only a handful of students too busy enjoying their freedom to notice me. 

I trailed my way to the lake, and with horror  I realized with mounting sympathy that Potter was sitting by the lake, by that accursed place where I had to open my mouth and…

Hiding in the shadows I watched Potter.

Then I did something stupid.  I swore I'd watch over this child… more carefully, I added as a quick after thought.

_Damn it Black!!  I'm turning into a fucking sap!  You're turning me into a pile of God-damn mush!!_

I watched with great disgust as Potter realized that the sun had set, and moved his ass back to the safety of the castle.  Suddenly a quote struck me, something Dumbledore told me when I first joined the ranks of the Order, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Thank God the Headmaster didn't know that my enemies got a bit too close…

And with that I threw my heart back out there, back to that tree where I had so carelessly yelled at Evans, and hoped that next time, next time, it might be different.

TBC

*****

AN:  Hmmm... Even though I luv Snapey Wapey, he's a tough and complex character.  Did I do a good job?   *sigh* flames welcome, (I think) *sigh*


	2. Indestructible

Disclaimer:  See Ch.1

Ch.2 – Indestructible

McGonagall's POV

I stumbled wearily back to the castle earlier that day.  Upon opening the front door, the first sight that greeted me was Severus having fun with Potter…  And then having heard what Dumbledore said…

Tears welled in my eyes.  

I can't take it!  Maybe if I didn't get cursed by that abomination of a human, I could have been there for Harry…  Maybe I could have tried harder to persuade Severus into giving Harry Occlumency lessons again… Maybe, just maybe, if I was younger!!

I couldn't help it, but tears fell once more my cheeks.  I couldn't help it.  Dumbledore told me… nothing could have been done… he died fighting… honorable death…

I blew my nose, and looked into the mirror absentmindedly.

"You look horrible dear," my mirror wheezed.

Indeed, I looked terrible.  My hair had come undone from the bun; the little make-up around my eyes was smudged from the amount of my crying, and my eyes where blood-shot.

Poor Harry.  That poor dear, losing the only thing that he could have called family.  Those monsters in Little Whining didn't count, heaven's no!

"You should get some sleep honey, you've got a long day ahead you tomorrow," the mirror commented sleepily.

Nodding, I knew that it was right, and I made myself ready to bed…

Standing in the hall I had cornered the four delinquents. 

"Black, Potter, Pettigrew!  How many times have I told you that sneaking in the halls at night to duel with Snape in out of the question?"  I heard myself say.  I then turned on Snape who was standing there with a bleeding nose.  "Mr. Snape, I'd appreciate if you'd stop…"  But I froze, as I heard Pettigrew moan.  I turned and to my horror he was growing, changing, _morphing_, into a black twisting shape.

"Potter, Black, Snape… Back!"  I commanded, but instead of listening, Potter and Black jumped in front of the now You-Know-Who/Pettigrew and Snape had positioned himself in front of me.  Laughing insanely You-Know... Vol-Voldemort… blasted first Potter and then laughing shrilly aimed his wand at Black.  I couldn't move while a 16-year-old Severus was holding me tight, so tight I couldn't scream, couldn't breathe…

"Noooo!!" I yelled, as I toppled from my bed, tangled in my sheets.

I lay on the wood floor, enjoying the silence while steadying my heart-beat. When I finally regained some of my calm I clumsily straightened up and put my bed in order, tears running down my sweaty face.  The mirror had awakened but thankfully didn't say anything.

Nightmares!  Of all things possible I needed nightmares!! _And I wasn't even there!!!_

I pulled the nearest cloak over me, slipped on my tartan slippers on, and silently headed out my door.  I didn't want to go to Poppy's…  She'd just ask me pointless questions.  Questions that would be answered with tears.  No, I had to go to someone who wouldn't _want to understand._

I made it down to the dungeons.  Everything was dark and eerily quiet, and I fumbled down the steps with my sore feet, my walking stick made a foreboding *click* on the stone floor.  Luckily, Severus' door was agar, and faint candle light spilled onto the hallway outside.  I knocked.

"It's open," was the curt reply from behind the door.  I hesitantly pushed the heavy oak door and stepped inside.  The sight that greeted me was the usual one; Snape was sitting at his desk, writing something hastily and glancing up at the thick volume of yellowed parchment.  He briefly glanced in my direction and I thought I saw a strange glimmer in his usual pained or vindictive eyes.

"What?"  he snapped at me already looking for something in his book.

I bit my lip and couldn't keep the tears at bay.  A strangled sob left my mouth and I noticed through my blurred vision that Severus had gotten up and accioed a chair for me.  He then set his teapot to pour two cups of tea, all the while not meeting my gaze, which had cleared as my crisis had passed.  I sat in the moth eaten chair, and took a sip of the tea that Severus just served me.

"I still c-can't believe that h-he's g-gone," my voice trembled, and I cursed myself for I knew that Severus hated weakness.  To my surprise he sipped his tea quietly, and determinedly was staring at his book.

Slowly, weighing every word he stated, "You are risking a lot in coming here.  If anyone… inappropriate finds you here…"  His voice drifted off, and his gaze hardened as he kept looking at the book.  I nodded glumly.  

We finished our tea in the unexpected stillness that had entered the room.  Somehow I had been comforted by his presence.

_Must be his youth that still makes him so indestructible. _

"Severus," I started timidly, "Is it possible that I could have some of your Dreamless Sleeping Potion?"

For the first time he glanced at me, slight surprise covering the usual smirk on his pallid face.  But it was his eyes that conveyed something to me.  For the first time they were so fragile, so scared, just like when he was being sorted by the Sorting Hat.  He was suffering just as much as us.  He was still human, whether or not he would like to admit it.

A sudden wave of drowsiness washed over me.

'You spiked the…"

******

The next morning I woke, a light headache throbbing in my temple.  Did I just dream everything?  Could I have dreamt it?  Was it possible…?

Knowing Severus, anything was possible, but I couldn't help but feel reassured.  I smiled weakly.

"Glad to see you smiling dear," the mirror said in a trance like voice

Ah well, my smile broadened, I guess age doesn't matter; it's the heart that is indestructible.

TBC

******

AN-

Well, I had fun writing McGonagall.  I'm not sure who I'll write about next, but I would appreciate lots of reviews to keep me writing!!!


End file.
